


Farm to Table

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: Farm to Table Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angry Sex, Arguing, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: Our hero and heroine learn more organic ways to bring food to the table.





	1. Chapter 1

The weather woman's voice was almost apologetic as she spoke, "Ours highs today will reach up to 110 degrees with 45% humidity..."

  
Kylo Ren did not hear the rest of her words as he let her message sink in. He'd have to be outside today in that blistering unforgiving sun. There would be no shade out in the fields and water would be scarce. There had never been enough for the ranch hands at Order & Co. The owner was a stingy man who cared more about results and produce than the men and women who toiled the fields for his empire.

  
Finishing the drink in his hand, he refilled the canteen he kept strapped to his waist before heading toward the fields. Contemplating the day ahead of him, he didn't hear the light footsteps that came down the stairs.

  
A spiry body bounded into his side before letting out a quick apology. Annoyed at how soft she felt against him, Kylo Ren grimaced at the familiar figure and pushed his way out the door.

* * *

Rey couldn't fight her glare that followed him until the screen door slammed behind him. She shook her head as his truck started and made its way to the main road. She told herself she was over it but a very small part of her still stung at how he had ignored what happened at the Luther's farmhouse party. Nevermind him. It was his way to be quiet and condescending. She wasn't the only one that he never acknowledged she reminded herself. Many others had taken it as a blessing that he gave everyone a wide berth and interactions with him had always been far and few in-between.

  
There were many strangers who lived together in the large bunkhouse on First & Co. property. Everyone got along well and made peace with each other before word could ever reach their strict owners. Phasma and Hux, the couple who owned First & Co. were militaristic in how they ran everything they owned. If they could, they would have micromanaged everything about their guests too.

  
Rey felt no obligation to stay but she appreciated the cleanliness and the quiet. If she were honest with herself, she also enjoyed the routine that Phasma enforced on the guests. No perishable foods or dishes were to be set out an hour after meal times, bathrooms were to be cleaned weekly, and no visitors or loud sounds were allowed after sundown. Some of the guests had balked at the rules but most had obeyed them to skirt Phasma's wrath. Rey and the other bunkers had seen the woman single-handedly take down rogue farm animals.

  
Finishing her breakfast, Rey soaked in the morning silence as she began preparing for the commute to work. Most of the guests were still asleep or already at work. In the apartments she had lived in previously, there had been no order and no peace. The fat and gristely owner had allowed anyone to come and go. Noise complaints were never addressed. No one was ever sure what temperature the water would be or even if there would be water some days of the week. Rey was sure that most of her neighbors were involved in some kind of illegal activity. After walking past something she shouldn't have seen, she had immediately moved into the bunkhouse with her friend and co-worker Rose.

  
Rose and her husband Finn had stayed at the bunkhouse with Rey for a year before moving out to buy their own home. It was a decision they had made when they had decided to start a family.  
Speaking of her dear friend, Rey watched the woman try to awkwardly climb out of the passenger side door fighting her rounded belly. Rose's expression became exasperated as her husband came around to help. Finn laid a fond kiss on her forehead smoothing out her features.

  
"No PDA in front of the public library!" Rey scolded. The couple looked stunned before a smile broke out on their faces.

  
Rey smiled to herself as she also got out of the car to greet them.

* * *

"Is Poe coming in today? I haven't seen him." Rey tried to ask casually during their lunch break.

  
Rose's secret smile let her know that her attempts at being sneaky were unsuccessful.

  
"He's out of town for a few days. Family emergency but he didn't have time to explain to Finn on the phone."

  
Rey's brows wrinkled instantly in concern. She made some comment about hoping he was well before chewing more of her food. While it was true that she was concerned for his well being, it was also a bit disconcerting to realize that in the time they had gotten to know each other, they had never discussed family. Then again, she had never asked and neither did he. She brushed away the shadow of doubt that clouded her mind. They had just started getting to know each other, nothing was official yet.

  
Rey glanced at Rose. Rose and Finn had known each other for years before deciding to date. Sometimes it took time for a good relationship. There would be more time for her and Poe she assured herself.

* * *

The weather woman should start handing out apology gifts if she was going to keep delivering bad news, Kylo Ren thought to himself.

  
Irritation spread throughout his features as her words registered.

"The heavy rain continues for the third day this week. We have a storm warning for everyone in these counties. We expect lots of rain and flooding around these areas for the next few days. Please be safe out there, folks."

  
He leaned back into his desk chair hoping to quell the ache beginning in his skull. A growl started building in his throat but he quelled it. Instead, his long fingers caressed the stem of his coffee cup before it slammed against the opposite wall, shattering.

  
A hesitant knock on his door sounded before a mousey, "Sir?"

  
"Please tell everyone to prepare for the storm, Mitaka. Afterward, they can go home. Their days wages remain the same."

"Yes, sir."

  
"And please clean up the mess in the corner before you leave."

  
There was only a slight pause before another, "Yes, sir" and the sound of ceramic moving across the wooden floors.

  
Kylo let out a soundless sigh not moving from his chair as Mitaka finally left the room.

  
His frustrations were many and growing. Hux had purposefully excluded him from the weeklong meeting with the farming industry tycoons leaving him to babysit the few ranchers that were scheduled to work. However, the rain had stopped production for the third time this week. A stop in production infuriated Kylo but not as much as having to answer to the incompetent Hux. The millions of questions the man would ask meanwhile squeezing in insults about Kylo. Truly it was an art.

  
The image of Hux turning the color of his hair in a rage made Kylo's lips curl in amusement. As his thoughts moved to the second problem plaguing him, his expression soured.

  
That woman living in the bunkhouse was becoming a nuisance. He understood that she worked in the bakery across the street from the Public Library but why did she mix work with free time. She used every chance the kitchen was empty to bake something unhealthy. Cookies, cupcakes, pies, custards, and something French that he couldn't pronounce. He didn't mind what the other residences did in private but he was tired of smelling sugar in the air and seeing the trays of leftovers she left for the other residents. In the time that she had moved in, he was sure that DJ, one of the other bunkers, had gained ten pounds. Kylo had no doubt that he would become diabetic by association.

  
She baked so regularly that he was sure the sugar had soaked into her skin. Something sweet always lingered in the air when they brushed past each other. In fact, she had tasted sweet on his tongue. A memory of darkness, wetness, and cooling skin lingered in his brain. Remembering the taste immediately made his throat run dry and saliva accumulate in his mouth. A natural reaction to wanting more.

  
Kylo Ren shifted in his seat and forced the memory away. It was a mistake. They had both been inebriated.

  
He didn't relive mistakes.

* * *

Rey watched the rain pound against the gravel. She was thankful her boss had given her the day off. Her small car wouldn't have been able to make it through the flooding back roads. Taking small enjoyment in the gothic tone of the weather, she had baked some dark chocolate brownies.  
Sipping the tea in her hand, she considered the barren parking lot in front of the bunkhouse. Her car sat alone in the space. She wasn't too surprised because most of the residents had made arrangements to stay in town or visit family during the storm. Even DJ, the odd loner, had left in the morning after asking for a bag of cookies.

  
Letting out a relaxed sigh, she soaked in the reality of having the house to herself. It had been years since she'd had something as close as this. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that it was years into the future. She had finally scrounged up enough to open her own bakery, the business was successful, and she could finally afford her own home. Something to finally call hers. Her kitchen would be a happy shade of pale yellow and she would have as many ovens as she wanted. Maybe she would even adopt a pet. Perhaps a dog or a cat or even both.

  
Her thoughts were happy and hopeful as she blinked at the window. She blinked again. Someone was flashing some kind of light on the road. That was strange. Who would be out in the cold?

  
The dreams and desires of a few minutes ago slowly diminished as it occurred to Rey that those were not flashlights but headlights and the car pulling up the drive meant that she wasn't going to be able to enjoy the house alone.

  
Her stomach dropped as the truck parked and a tall figure encased in a long raincoat emerged from the car.

* * *

It was a gesture of kindness, Rey decided. It would be a gesture of kindness to share the special pie she had made with the man stalking around in the dining nook. If he declined, she'd merely have more to herself. Nobody could lose in this situation.

  
Merely from observing the sounds of his footsteps, she knew that he had finished microwaving whatever frozen food he had grabbed from the freezer and was settling down to eat dinner. Of course, he had waited until she finished her meal before coming out.

  
She tried to hide her frown as she shook the whip cream can before placing a swirl design over the slice of pie and scoop of vanilla ice cream. The sound of the whip cream coming out of the can was universal and it made her smile. Decorating her creations was something she loved the most about her job. Setting the can down, she took a bracing breath and walked into the dining nook.

  
If Kylo Ren knew that she had entered the room, he gave no indication. Another spoonful of gravy colored sludge entered his mouth and he chewed softly. Using the fork, he brought the piece of oily meat to his lips chewing more aggressively. A track of oil smeared across the side of his lip dripping down to his lower lip.

  
A memory flashed. Kylo's face was partially obscured by shadows but something glistened on his lips as he muttered something against her thighs. Something about her and taste. The memory was foggy but something low in her belly clenched remembering soft brushes of hands and lips on her core.

  
Rey tried to compose herself as she stood stiffly in the corner.

  
"Would you like some pie?" She finally croaked out.

  
He paused in reaching for his spoon to glance at her. She finally had his attention but his expression was hard to read.

  
She continued with a small smile, "I thought pie would be nice for dessert tonight. Would you like to try some?"

  
"No." He replied curtly.

  
Her shoulders slumped a little as she turned to walk away.

  
"Aren't you worried about your health?"

  
Rey stiffened, whipping back around to face him. "Excuse me?"

  
He didn't repeat himself.

  
"You should be more considerate of the people who live here. Some of us don't have your affinity for sweet things. Some of us care about our health."

  
All this just because she had asked him if he wanted to share her pie? He was the most rude and-_What an asshole!_ A simple no would have been enough. Why did he feel the need to open his mouth again?

  
"There's no need to be rude if you didn't want to eat my pie." She replied as evenly as possible feeling a flush of heat starting from her neck. She felt embarrassed and insulted.

  
He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. "This isn't about your offer which I appreciate but I've never liked dessert. It's about-"

  
She couldn't help it. She gasped. "Dessert is the best thing in the entire world. How can you say that?"

  
"I can assure you it is not." His arms crossed against his chest.

  
"You just haven't found the right kind of desert for you. I have some dark chocolate brownies that you should try. I'm sure they'll change your mind. Everyone loves those brownies."

  
Incredulous, he stared at her as if she'd grown five heads and a tail.

  
"I'm not everyone and I'm done with this conversation." He stood from his chair.

  
As the silence grew between them, Rey's embarrassment grew tenfold. Begging a man she didn't even like to love desserts that she had made. What was she doing?

  
The flush around her neck grew. Anger and frustration simmered staining her cheeks as she watched how dismissive he was about their conversation. The aggression that rolled through her gut made her want to shout disgusting things at him. Rey knew it was better to be ignored but his attitude bristled. He wasn't just dismissive, he viewed her as something beneath him. Scum beneath his feet. She was tired of allowing this man to make her feel like nothing. A stronger wave of anger made her feel brave.

  
She set her tray on the table next to the food he had abandoned and moved toward him.

  
Irritation flashed across his features. He made to move out of her way but she pushed at him with her own chest. A confrontational move that immediately raised his hackles.

  
"You won't try the dessert I made but you'll eat my pussy?" She said with as much vulgarity as she could muster.

* * *

If Kylo Ren was a lesser man, he would have choked.

  
The woman who's angry breaths pressed against his chest had surprised him. Even as thrummings of a new challenge raced through his veins, he recognized that if the situation was different she was someone he could admire for her bravery in trying to stand up to him. Very few people were strong enough to do so.

  
A million scathing retorts burned on his tongue. As he considered the woman in front of him though, the memory of her soft sighs whispered through his mind. The thrumming of his blood changed. Kylo Ren was unforgiving and prideful. He had never let those who'd bested him or insulted him get away. He always dominated his enemies with words or actions. No one ever got away. But this new enemy, he would dominate her in a different way. Break her a different way.

  
He would make sure she was the one begging for mercy when he was done.

  
His head shifted to the side, no longer a man but a predator, "Maybe I need another taste to compare the two?"

  
Shock flickered in her eyes but her stare never wavered.

  
"You'll never get that chance again."

  
An addicting surge of power flooded his chest as he sucked in a deep breath. He stance changed so he could easily enclose her.

  
"We'll see." He muttered before capturing her lips.

  
She fought him. He didn't expect anything less.

  
But she also fought herself. His initial capturing was aggressive. He wanted to taste the rage and vulgar words on her tongue. His hands wrapped themselves into her. Her hand, her neck, her hips. Anything and anywhere to keep her against him. She tried to get away twisting and pulling against his hold. He sucked on her lips, and then her tongue bombarding her senses until she wasn't just panting from the fight but her body's natural response. When the pant of her breaths changed, so did his kiss.

  
He nipped at the corner of her lips, licking the seams and sucking on the line of her jaw. He teased the veins of her neck and slowly palmed her breast.

  
She managed a quick protest before he recapture her lips distracting her from the roaming of his hands. The kiss went on and on as his slowly undid the buttons of her plaid shirt. He set his hands on her shoulders, thumbs grazing her collarbone in a soft back and forth motion. He pulled back to see what he had uncovered.

  
She shivered as her weak protest quickly died on her lips. Shifting the edges of her shirt past her shoulders until they trapped her arms at her side, he was hypnotized by the smoothness of her skin and the sensual swells covered in cotton and lace. He could make out the pink tips and deliberately grazed the skin of her chest until his right thumb rested lightly against a puckering nipple. He thumbed the nipple lightly watching her face as the tip hardened against his finger. Her features pinched before she bit her lower lip.

  
"Tell me you want this," he ordered not moving his thumb.

  
Her lids raised slowly. A breath shivered from her lips but her eyes rebelled.

  
"Never."

  
Irritated, he pushed her backward. Spreading her thighs and pulling her hips against him, he laid her on the table pressing their heat against each other. He might have rubbed himself against her the movement too fast to say for sure. He pressed his lips between the valley on her breast enjoying the pounding of her heart against her rib cage. He could almost feel the vibration against his mouth. His eyes shifted to her face which was lifted to the ceiling.

  
He felt more than saw her breath stutter as he latched onto her nipple through the fabric.

  
He groaned.

* * *

Rey moaned. She couldn't stop herself. The sensation went straight to her clit before pooling between her thighs. The rough brush of his lips and tongue teased the coarse cotton and lace against her nipple. The more he licked and sucked the more tender the skin became before it hardened in his mouth.

  
She rarely wore bras with support having smaller breasts and now the thin fabric was making her senses go haywire. The flush of her skin wasn't just from anger anymore. It was arousal. She could admit that. She wasn't afraid of her body's needs. Both were a persistent thrum in her blood. How could she be so hot from the way his lips moved on her? How could she be so aroused from a man she didn't even like? The more she riled herself up with these questions, the more sensation pooled in her stomach.

  
He plucked his lips from the nipple he was torturing and shifted to the other side before alternating. She stilled the groan trapped in her throat. Instead, letting out breathy whimpers.

  
If he wanted to taste her, he needed to stop wasting time.

  
When he stiffened against her, she realized she had said her thoughts out loud. He moved between her legs pulling the clothes between them away roughly.

  
Her body pilant on the table like a serving dish, she closed her eyes in partial surrender. She would be fucking Kylo Ren tonight and she was resigned to admit that a part of her wanted him. Ever since he had licked at the crevice between her thighs and made her come with his fingers, she had wanted more. She had wanted his lips on her body and his cock between her thighs thrusting into her with his powerful frame. She had run from this truth and tried to bury it every time he had ignored her as if she was nothing.

  
She let out a yelp when his mouth landed in the wetness between her legs. Her left hand immediately threaded through his long hair trying to push his head away. The sensation was too intense. Her hold loosened when he let out a deep groan that vibrated against her pussy lips. The sensation made her want to throw her head back and let out the sluttiest moan.

  
His tongue found her clit between her folds and started to strum against it like fingers to guitar strings. He wasn't gentle and like the instrument she started to sing. Letting out sounds she didn't know she capable of. Pleasurable moans, loud groans, pleading whimpers, and sensuals sighs. Her hips shifted against his face and she pulled him closer.

  
A displeased sound escaped him before he pinned her arms at her side. Helpless, she let out a frustrated sound. He ignored her and started to alternate between sucking on her clit and hard flicks into her wet hole. Pulling and suckling, he made obscene slurping noises as he sucked her whole pussy into his mouth.

  
_Oh please_, she almost relented the second time he did it.

  
Her limbs started to twitch and she knew her orgasm was fast approaching.

  
Suddenly he stopped, letting her go completely. The twitching of her limbs were no longer from an orgasm but an addicts withdrawal.

  
Why did he stop? Her hips rotated in frustration before she reached between her thighs. His hands stopped her and she opened her eyes to glare at him.

  
"Admit that you want this. That you like what I do to your body."

  
The only sound between them were their hurried breaths. The longer their stalemate went on, the less Rey's body seemed to shake. Control once again within her grasp.

  
"Never."

  
A snarl lit his face as he grasped her hips and devoured her pussy.

  
The beginning _Oh_ of a moan died on her lips as the sensation flooded her brain. She felt herself writhing in his grasp as the sensation built and built. She wasn't sure if he would bring her to the edge only to stop again. Teasing her over and over again until she surrendered. She didn't think she would win the onslaught if he tortured her body this way. A small part of her, the weak part wanted to give in. To beg him to never stop.

  
He didn't stop.

  
"Ah, fuck," Rey swore as her orgasm ripped through her.

* * *

Kylo didn't wait for her to recover before he thumbed his cock and rubbed his cock head at her opening. The muscles of her thighs twitched, still sensitive from her orgasm.

  
His snarl blended into a smug grin. She lay before him sweaty, limbs weak and vulnerable. When he was done with her, she would only know him. He would claim every touch, every kiss, every sound and plea from her lips. That was how he would dominate her, she would become his until he was satisfied with her. Then he would throw her away like she was nothing.

  
He eased himself inside her with a purposeful drive and she like out an uncomfortable sound. He thumbed her clit and she twitched, her cunt rippling across his cock head. He groaned before rubbing her clit more rigorously. She made the uncomfortable sound again and tried to move away from him. He pulled out and rubbed his cock head lightly against her clit. Teasing her, he rubbed up and down until her lubrication glistened on his cock and her hips started to arch invitingly against him.

  
He thrust again this time to the hilt in one smooth motion. She let out a cry and he groaned throwing himself against her. Moving his hips in slow, deep thrusts, he claimed her lips sucking up the sounds she made. Her hands became claws that gripped him. His shoulders, his hips, his arms.

  
He watched her face as he claimed her. Her features pinched with every thrust but her lips turned a dark rose as her teeth bit into the flesh. Feeling her pussy start to clamp on his cock, he start to swivel his hips at the end of every thrust. Her surprised gasp made pleasure pool in his gut. Sucking on her ear lobe, he drove his thrusts faster until she came around him. The muscles of her cunt rippled and sucked against the rod of his cock and his orgasm surprised him, spilling into her.

  
The euphoria that wrapped around him was addicting. Despite how sensitive he was, he didn't stop his thursts into her body. He didn't want the feeling to end.

  
Letting out an animalistic growl, he raised himself onto his forearms surveying her body beneath him. He pushed the bra still strapped loosely against her breasts up and away. He latched onto the nipple he had neglected and suckled.

  
Rey's moans filled his ears. He used his hands to grip her head and shift her gaze. Eye to eye, he made sure she saw the way his tongue played against the areola before pulling on the erect nipple.

  
Pleasure filled her eyes and shock filled her features. He was making the touch intimate and naughty and she couldn't hide how she loved it.

  
He rolled his hips slowly and her lashes fluttered. He pulled at her nipples until she whimpered at the tender pain. Her hands moved to his shoulders to stop him. He stopped and licked at the now rosy tips.

  
Making sure she didn't break his gaze, he gave one last lick before he said, "I love how hard your nipples get when I make you cum."

  
Immediately, her lashes fluttered down as she drowned in the slow orgasm that rolled through her body. Kylo watched as her body trembled. Enraptured, he kept his thrust slow and deep intent on making her come again and again. He wanted her to be delirious with pleasure. He wanted her to beg him to continue until it became too much and she had to beg him to stop.

  
Her lips trembled before she let out a gasp and a deep groan. He grinned as another orgams rolled through her body. Her hands were weak as they moved onto his shoulder.

  
"Please," she whimpered.

  
His cock hardened until it was painful.

  
"Please, no more." She choked out as her body shivered and twisted involuntarily against his.

  
He lowered his lips to her ear. "Tell me what I want to hear."

  
Her lips worked as if trying to pulling out the words. Suddenly her eyes flashed and she bit her lips as if to trap the confession. Again the silence.

  
Kylo was losing his patience. He pulled out of her. He wouldn't play anymore.

  
"So be it then."

* * *

A weak groan escaped her lips as he flipped her over on the hard surface of the table. The edges digging into the top of her thighs. He wasn't careful with her and her forearms caught underneath her breasts while the side of her face smacked against the plate she had set down earlier. The position was uncomfortable and her body throbbed where she had landed.

  
She was thankful for the discomfort and pain. She had almost given in. Looking into the monsters gleeful eyes had reminded her of who was fucking her and wringing out the pleasure. Her body might given in but her will never would.

  
He slammed back into her and she jerked at the sudden motion letting out a garbled yelp. His thrusts were frantic and hard, punishing. There was an edge of pain to each slide within her and she didn't like it. His hands pushed down her shoulders to hold her in place. His rhythm didn't let up and she let him use her body. With a small motion, he shifted her hips higher and thrusted low. His next thrusts made her jerk as he rubbed against something that made her cunt clench.

  
She cried out on the next thrust trying to get away. What did he do? It felt strange. It felt so good.

  
Her reaction must have pleased him because he let out an animal growl before his thrusts became even faster. His hands digging into her until she thought her spine would break. The strange meld of discomfort, pain and overwhelming pleasure made her cunt weep. Her lubricant leaked until she could hear the slap slap slap of their bodies as it got louder and louder. Each forceful thrust of his lower body became a sharp slap against the sensitive skin of her bottom.

  
Her mind was blank as this new layer of pleasure built. She couldn't stop crying out until the string of noises became garbled words and pleas.

  
"Oh my god. _Uh_, please."

  
His triumphant laugh seemed far away. The next wave of orgasm rose within her higher and higher as his strokes continued even deeper.

  
"Say my name." She thought she heard him order as the blood rushed in her ears.

  
_Say my name_, he emphasized with a hitch of hips putting more pressure on the place inside her.

  
She screamed when she came. She didn't know for how long or how loud but her voice was hoarse when he gave one last roll of his hips against her and pulled out. A warm sticky splatter found itself onto her back.

  
She remembered thinking that it felt like a brand before she passed out.

* * *

Rey felt like she had been run over by multiple big wheelers when she woke up the next morning. Aches and pains littered her body in places she had never felt before. She shifted between her sheets holding back a pained groan. The blankets brushed against her breast and she hissed at the discomfort.

  
Suddenly, she shot up in bed as the memories assaulted her. She lightly touched her aching nipples before her sleepy gaze caught the bruises around her forearms. Where else had he left marks on her body? She almost tripped over the blankets as she sleepily hobbled to the floor length mirror in her room. The walk was torture as she felt the muscles of her legs protest and the soft brush of her thighs irritated the raw skin between her legs.

  
Staring at her reflection, Rey didn't know how to feel. The bruising and redness of raw tender skin was also littered with marked love bites on her jaw, neck and chest. She might have also found one of her thighs.

  
While her body ached from the effects of rough fucking, she had to admit that it was also the best she had ever had. Nothing disturbed her more. The edges of shame colored the warm pleasure that still coated her body.

  
With a deep resigned sigh, she pulled a robe around her body and looked out the window. Her car was the only one in the lot.

  
She finally had the house to herself. Instead of feeling joy, desolation filled her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower that Rey had taken was unbearably cold but it was necessary to soothe the raw and sensitive marks he had left on her body. 

Alone, she didn’t bother putting on clothes instead pattering around the house in the soft white robe she had doned when she first woke. 

She was working slowly through a late lunch savoring the sandwich she made. A pleased sound escaped her throat as she took another bite. Her magic had always been with pastries and dessert treats but perhaps she should expand her gift to cooking. 

She smiled to herself. It was probably just because she was starving now that she was awake. Especially given the long night she had endured. Her smile dimmed. 

She tried not to think about him. How she had ended up in her own bed? How had the food been cleared from the table? The kitchen sink was dry with the dishes from last night drying in the rack. Her sheets had been neatly tucked around her bare shoulders. 

She had chosen to eat in the kitchen instead of the dining nook. It was all in her head but she thought she could still smell him in the room. She took another bite of her sandwich but this time with an aggresive swipe of her mouth. 

A shuffle at the backdoor made her stiffen. She set her food down as silence followed the unexpected noise. She hadn’t heard any cars come down the driveway. A female fear nawed inside her stomach. She was alone with a potential threat. She was more vulnerable that usual in her robe. 

A measure of silence before a key slipped into the lock and the door opened. 

She stood apprehensive and hopeful about who it was. 

The familiar figure that came to stand in the archway made her shoulders slump in relief. Not any intruder. 

He walked toward her with ground eating strides. Hand rummaging through the shopping bag in his hand, he threw something toward her. It thumped against the counter before landing on her plate. Confused, she glanced down.

_Plan B_

She gulped. The memory of his brand on her skin flashed across her mind. 

“Take it. I don’t want any more mistakes.” Kylo Ren said before turning away from her to empty the contents of his bag. 

She turned from him as she took the pill. Nothing had changed but she agreed with him. She didn’t want any consequences from the mistake they had made over and over against last night. 

Shuddering a breath, she resolved to ignore him too. Two could play at this game. Two could be adults. 

A warm hand wrapped around her waist before undoing the tie at her waist. 

“What are you doing?” She said turning and slapping his hands away.

“You screamed my name but never yielded. We aren’t done yet.”

Stunned, she couldn’t met his eyes. Instead they landed on the box of opened condoms behind him. A blush began to stain her cheeks as she allowed him to push the robe from her shoulders. Her heartbeat started to pound in her ears as she realized his intentions.

“And I never will.” She finally answered after collecting herself. Rey tugged the robe completely from her body. Standing nude before Kylo Ren in yet another challenge. 

Her decision had been made.

They stared at each other silently before resolve melted into their gazes. 

“We’ll see.” He said softly before moving between her legs. 


End file.
